SI SUPIERAS
by Liliana McDougall
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, y mi primer intento en esta pag, a ver q les parece...
1. 1 Yo quisisera

Hola a todos, este mi primer songfic, espero que les guste, solo mando el primer capítulo hago lo que puedo, por fa lean mi FF Harry Potter y el último descendiente de los Slytherin...

Por siaca, las comillas ('') significan pensamientos, en especial de Harry

SI SUPIERAS

1. YO QUISIERA...

Soy tu mejor amigo,

tu pañuelo de lagrimas,

de amores perdidos.

te recargas en mi hombro,

tu llanto no cesa

yo solo te acaricio...

Se encontraban en la sala común, uno en brazos de otro, cualquiera pensaría que era una romántica escena, pero no para ella, menos para él que daría lo que fuera porque sea así...

Ella estaba llorando, recordando como había roto con...

- Por que no te vas a descansar, es mejor para ti.

- Gracias, pero me quedaré un rato más

- En serio deberías descansar... afróntalo Hermione, tenía que pasar.

- Tú no entiendes, por más que me haya sucedido antes aún me duele... igual que la primera vez.

- Créeme te sentirás mejor si lo olvidas.

- ¿Tú que sabes? –Hermione respiró hondo, no quería ponerse a pelear y menos con la persona que hacía lo posible por ayudarla- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –lo dijo en susurro más para sí misma que para Harry.

Y me dices porque

la vida es tan cruel

con tus sentimientos,

yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo,

me pides mil consejos para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro,

sabes que te cuido...

- Lo sé no me ha pasado antes, lamento habértelo dicho.

- No es eso, soy yo Harry, yo debería pedirte disculpas, ¿pero que puedo hacer? –nuevamente derramó lagrimas.

- Oh no Hermione no empieces otra vez –Harry se puso serio, le dolía verla así, pero era cierto ¿Qué podía hacer?- vamos te llevo a tu cuarto... –dijo estirando los brazos para levantarla, la sujeto fuertemente y abrazándola por los hombros la subió a su habitación.

- Gracias –respondió mientras era conducida hacia su cuarto.

Entraron, ya era tarde, Lavender y Parvati estaban dormidas, esta última roncaba; Harry dejó a Hermione en su cama -ya estaba con su pijama- Harry la tapó, le recordó a una pequeña de cinco años, triste porque su globo se reventó y ya no podía conseguir otro, Harry sonrió, Hermione lo observó curiosa.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Nada en especial –trató de disimular su sonrisa, pero era demasiado tarde. Desvió su mirada hacia Parvati y señalándola continuó- no te diré que duermas, lo dudo –Hermione se rió- pero al menos haz un esfuerzo.

Se dio media vuelta, iba a salir, pero la mano de Hermione lo sujetó, el corazón se le paralizó, lentamente giró y vió que Hermione lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Gracias –fue lo último que logró murmurar antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida

Harry se alejó rápidamente del cuarto de las chicas, se sentó en el sillón que hasta hace un momento estaba ocupado por ellos dos, silenciosamente y sin que nadie lo predijera él derramó unas lagrimas...

Lo que no sabes es

que yo quisiera ser

ése por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto

ése que viene de tus sentimientos.

Yo quisiera ser

ése por quien tú

despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mí siempre enamorada...

Dió un golpe fuerte a la mesa cercana al fuego, haciendo saltar al servicio (plato, cubiertos, vaso, ya saben) vacío alegrándose que no hubiera nadie en esos momentos, el dolor no importaba, maldito... si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que haría, no hubiese dejado que le haga daño... porque tenía que ser así, él la amaba y se juró que si ella era feliz con él la dejaría, pero como siempre no contaba con que ese desgraciado la iría a dejar, era cuento de todos los días, Hermione se enamoraba, pero terminaba así llorando por alguien que no le correspondía, y era él Harry quien se llevaba la peor parte ya que la tenía que ver llorando.

FLASH BACK

Harry caminaba apurado por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a Transformaciones, casi se resbala cuando va detrás de los últimos que entraban, ahí estaba Hermione abrazada de Ron, feliz, como podía ver él, trató de sentarse en otro lado pero Hermione lo vió le sonrió y saludo llamándolo a que se acercara, no quedándole otra Harry se acerco a donde ellos, McGonagall empezaba la clase.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –le dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ron.

- Me quedé dormido –mintió Harry.

Él sabía muy bien que últimamente se había estado esforzando en sus estudios, cosa que no les había mencionado a Ron, ni mucho menos a Hermione, quería sorprenderla, demostrarle que después de todos los problemas que había pasado era capaz de superarse, se acostó muy tarde la noche anterior resolviendo sus tareas, ya no las dejaba para última hora, como Ron que seguía igual, ahora era distinto cosa que muchos habían notado, pero ese muchos no era suficiente, tenía que ser Hermione la que se de cuenta que él, Harry Potter, había cambiado, por ella y para ella...

- Potter, sería bueno que nos hiciera una demostración del hechizo que practicamos ayer para transformar objetos pesados –la profesora McGonagall pilló a Harry distraído, para su suerte ese era uno de los hechizos que estuvo practicando la noche anterior.

Se acercó al frente, era la primera vez que lo sacaban así, normalmente era desde su asiento, pudo ver a Hermione preocupada, Harry sonrió para sus adentros, estaba seguro que Hermione creía que no podía realizar el hechizo, era hora de "impresionarla" –pensó Harry–

- calis obiectus –Harry hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y el objeto pesado se transformo en una nutria. (casualmente, nose si recuerdan que el patronus de Hermione era una nutria)

- Excelente Potter, nunca creí que lo lograra a la primera, para serle franca, muy bien se nota que ha cambiado usted bastante, por haberlo logrado a la primera serán... 50 puntos para Gryffindor, vuelva a su sitio. –la profesora McGonagall regresó el objeto a su estado anterior, miró a su alrededor y dijo- ¿Alguien más quiere "intentar"?

- Felicitaciones Harry, fue increíble me sorprendiste –exclamó Hermione emocionada- seré sincera, no creí que lo pudieras hacer, pero lo bueno es que lo lograste.

- Bah, cualquiera lo puede hacer –gruño Ron incómodo- mejor te sigo contando lo del partido de Ravenclaw, en eso yo me lancé a la derecha y...

- No Ron, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese encantamiento es muy difícil de realizar, incluso a mí me costó al principio.

- No le des mucha vuelta Hermione –dijo Ron aparentemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su historia de "como salvó el partido"- yo lo voy a intentar y verás que tengo razón.

Ron levantó la mano, la profesora McGonagall lo hizo pasar al frente, él sonriendo fanfarronamente se puso frente al objeto hizo un movimiento con la varita mientras decía calis obiectus . El objeto se llenó de humo y cuando este se dispersó todos pudieron observar a una caja con cabeza de cerdo, patas de perro y cola de cocodrilo.

- ¡Ron Weasley, que rayos cree que está haciendo! –gritó furiosa la profesora McGonagall regresando el objeto a la normalidad- ¡diez puntos menos para Gryffindor o mejor veinte para que no se le vuelva a ocurrir semejante tontería de realizar un hechizo sin asegurarse que lo domina bien! –sonó la campana- pueden irse y Weasley me trae un ensayo completo de este tipo de encantamientos y los requisitos para realizarlos, no menos de 10 pergaminos.

Hermione lo recibió con cara de "te lo dije", aún refunfuñando se fue a la sala común, Harry estaba feliz eso le demostraría a Hermione que Ron no valía la pena, para su sorpresa ella le dijo:

- Tengo que ir a ver a Ron

Tu te me quedas viendo,

y me preguntas

si algo me esta pasando,

y yo nose que hacer

si tu supieras que

me estoy muriendo,

quisiera decirte

lo que yo siento,

pero tengo miedo

de que me rechaces

y que solo en mi mente

vivas para siempre...

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, ya sabes tengo que calmarlo, no me gusta que ande así, anda ¿me guardas comida? ¿Por favor sí?

'como no negarme a ese rostro que cada vez que te tengo cerca siento que mi alma se destroza porque no te puedo acariciar, sentirte cerca para mí es un martirio, escucha mi grito, siente mi corazón, descubre que te amo, si supieras cuanto te amo, talvez me dejarías o te quedarías, descubre aquel secreto que se oculta tras este mirar que inquieto trata de evitarte, si supieras...'

- Harry, ¿Te pasa algo? –Hermione lo estaba mirando

- No nada, ve con Ron yo... yo te guardaré comida.

Hermione se fue corriendo en dirección a la sala común, Harry bajo a cenar entristecido, cuando acabó juntó algo de comida en un plato cogió un vaso lo llenó de jugo de calabaza un postre, lo envolvió todo cuidadosamente y se dirigió a la torre, era tarde no se encontró con nadie en los pasillos.

Iba a cruzar el retrato, pero escuchó unos gritos procedentes de la misma sala, eran Hermione y Ron.

- ¡Ron ya te dije que no es para que te pongas así!

- ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO! ¡¿CREES QUÉ SOY UN IDIOTA O QUÉ!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡¿CÓMO QUÉ A QUÉ TE REFIERES! ¡SÉ LO QUÉ PASA NO TE HAGAS A LA LOCA, ME ENGAÑAS Y NO LO PUEDES NEGAR, YA ME TIENES HARTO!

- Pero, Pero...

- ¡NADA DE PEROS, RESPÓNDEME, QUIEN ES ÉSE!

- ¿Cómo qué "ése"?

- ¡CLARO, ÉSE QUE TE TIENE DISTRAIDA DE MÍ, ADMÍTELO, ADMITE QUÉ ME ENGAÑAS! –Ron estaba a punto de estallar de la ira, su rostro encendido como el color de su cabello no ocultaba su enojo.

- Pero si yo te quiero Ron, ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí?

- ¡CLARO QUE PIENSO ALGO ASÍ DE TÍ, VAMOS CONFIESA!

- Ron suéltame me haces daño.

- ¡NO HASTA QUE DIGAS LA VERDAD!

En ese momento, Harry no aguanto más y cruzó el retrato a zancadas, la escena era desagradable, Ron sujetaba a Hermione, y a juzgar por su expresión le estaba haciendo un daño tremendo, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, los separó. Hermione se frotaba los brazos, Ron seguía furioso.

- Ron qué rayos te sucede mira lo que le hiciste a Hermione –Harry se controlaba para no golpearlo

- Se lo tiene merecido, por engañarme.

- Y que pruebas tienes, ¿acaso la has visto con alguien?

- Claro que no, pero lo sé, no se como pero lo sé.

- Sin pruebas no hay razón para que la lastimes Ron

- No te importa, ella es mi novia y yo hago lo que quiero. –Ron se fue en pos de Hermione pero Harry lo detuvo- Suéltame ¿qué vas a hacer golpearme?

Harry no aguanto más de un solo golpe derribó a Ron en el suelo, este se levantó como pudo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hasta aquí me cansé -escupió Ron- Puedes largarte irte con quien quieras Hermione, a mi YA-NO-ME-BUSQUES-MÁS.

Cruzó la sala común y a la carrera se metió al cuarto de los chicos dando un portazo. Harry aún seguía molesto por la actitud de Ron hasta que un suspiro de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar, se acercó a ella estaba llorando en silencio, Harry la abrazo, pudo haber durado siglos, cuando se separaron Hermione ya se había recuperado, Harry la invito a que comiera algo, cuando terminó se quedó abrazada de él musitando un ligero gracias ...

Por eso yo quisiera

ser ése por quien

te desvelas y te desesperas,

yo quisiera ser tu llanto

ése que viene

de tus sentimientos.

Yo quisiera ser

ése por quien tú

despertaras ilusionada,

yo quisiera que vivieras

de mí siempre enamorada...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Aquí voy poco a poco, esta canción es mi favorita, es del grupo "Reik". En el segundo capítulo "Seguía lloviendo afuera", que es de "Enmanuel" abrá al principio un poco de la canción de "Son By Four", "a puro dolor" (marcia no pienses mal)


	2. 2 Seguía lloviendo afuera

2. SEGUÍA LLOVIENDO AFUERA…

Perdona si te estoy

llamando en este momento,

pero me hacía falta

escuchar de nuevo,

aunque sea un instante

tu respiración,

disculpa si es que

estoy violando nuestro

juramento, sé que estas

con alguien que no es el

momento pero hay algo

urgente que decirte hoy...

El tablón de anuncios decía que fueran todos a la hora del almuerzo al Gran Comedor para un aviso importante. Harry y Hermione bajaron juntos, Ron aún seguía molesto.

En el comedor el profesor Dumbledore pidió silencio:

- Muy bien veo que todos están reunidos, les tengo informado que para Halloween realizaremos un gran baile y no se preocupen están admitidos todos –añadió al ver como los alumnos de algunos años menores empezaban a murmurar- Es necesario que consigan una pareja para el baile, este empezará a las 8 de la noche en adelante del 31, por ser de Halloween, solo solicitaremos que respeten las normas de llevar puesto el antifaz y no alejarse demasiado –dirigiéndose como quien no quiere la cosa a los de 6 y 7 curso- pueden seguir comiendo.

- ¿Y con quién piensas ir? –preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para preguntar eso?

- Tienes razón pero... ¿no tienes a nadie en mente?

'Claro que lo tengo pero no sé si querrás ir, eres capaz de pedirle a Ron una segunda oportunidad y yo aquí con los brazos cruzados, ¿no entiendes qué si no es contigo no puede ser con nadie más? Acepta ir conmigo y no te dejaré, por favor'

- No nada, empezaré a hacer una lista más tarde, te lo prometo. –Hermione sonrió.

La semana pasó volando y las opciones para conseguir pareja se le fueron agotando a Harry, por sus contactos (me refiero a Ginny) averiguó que Hermione no tenía pareja, y no era por que no le habían pedido sino más bien porque según lo que Hermione le dijo a Ginny tenía la esperanza de que Ron la invitara. Ron por su parte ya tenía pareja, Luna Lovegood, y sólo lo sabía Harry; él por su parte quería buscar la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Hermione que sea su pareja, y llegó, el día antes de Halloween se quedó hasta tarde como de costumbre, terminando sus tareas y se la encontró cuando volvía de la biblioteca.

- Hermione espera –Harry la detuvo justo cuando iba a subir.

- Harry que sorpresa ¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

- 'Te estaba esperando' Estudiando

- Yo venía de la biblioteca, ¿terminaste?

- ¿Qué? Oh si claro, justo acababa. Más bien quería conversar contigo un rato.

- ¿Tan urgente es, es que ya me quiero ir a dormir, son casi las dos.

- Porfa, solo un momento.

- Esta bien –se sentaron en el sillón- que quieres decirme.

Que estoy muriendo,

muriendo por verte,

agonizando, muy lento

y muy fuerte,

vida devuélveme mis

fantasías mis ganas de vivir

la vida devuélveme el aire,

cariño mío, sin ti yo me siento

vacío las tardes son un

laberinto y las noches me

saben a puro dolor...

- ¿Tienes pareja de baile?

- ¿Para eso me llamaste?

- Dime pues –le rogó Harry- necesito saberlo.

- De acuerdo, esta bien, no tengo, ¿contento, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a dor...

- ¿Estás esperando que Ron te invite no es así? –la interrumpió Harry- quiero la verdad.

- Bueno... yo... no... digo sí... en realidad... oh está bien es cierto, estoy esperando que Ron me invite -al decir esto enrojeció ligeramente.

- Sabes que no lo hará –le cortó Harry en tono frío

- ¡Eso no es cierto!... o tu sabes algo, dime ¿Ron ya tiene pareja?

- Pregúntaselo tú a él –a Harry le encantaba ver a Hermione de ese modo.

- ¿Qué? Oh no tu ya me dejaste con la duda, ahora mismo me dirás si tiene o no pareja.

- Te repito, pregúntaselo a él.

- Dímelo o...

- O que Hermione

- o... o... –de repente ella sonrió- o si no te daré un beso.

- ¿Qué? –aquello Harry no se lo esperaba, quería sonreír, pero lo disimuló- o no creo que te atrevas.

- Por saberlo soy capaz de todo –esto le dolió un poco a Harry ya que de verdad Hermione quería a Ron- y eso te incluye a ti Harry.

- Sigo en lo mismo, pregúntaselo a Ron –Hermione se le acercó tentadoramente, Harry también se acercó- no pienso decirte ni media palabra –Hermione se acercaba cada vez más- ni una palabra Hermione –ella se había acercado demasiado, podía ver su boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, quería hacerlo, pero de repente recordó "ella quiere a Ron"- Hermione no lo hagas... por favor... te... lo... suplico... –sus labios rozaron, aquello estaba mal, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse Harry murmuró- Luna Lovegood.

Hermione instantáneamente se separó de Harry, se dio cuenta que estaba roja y Harry también, cuando pudo hablar dijo:

- ¿Ella saldrá con Ron? –Harry asintió- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde hace semanas

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Me hizo jurar que no lo haría ahora me matará, tenía que hacerlo, dijo que quería darte una lección por haberlo engañado, no quería verte sufrir más Hermione.

- ¡Pero si nunca lo engañé!

- A mi no me grites es Ron no yo.

- Tienes razón –respiró hondo y se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón, al instante como recordando algo le dijo a Harry- y tú ¿ya tienes pareja?

- No –contestó tranquilo- me había olvidado -en parte era cierto, se había olvidado pero tenía la esperanza de que Hermione fuera con él.

- Pero Harry, mañana es el baile, ¿ahora qué harás?

Quisiera decirte que hoy

estoy de maravillas que

no me ha afectado lo

de tu partida, pero con

un dedo no se tapa el sol.

Estoy muriendo, muriendo

por verte agonizando

muy lento y muy fuerte...

- 'Invitarte claro, pero ¿aceptarás? no me dejes solo, dame valor Gryffindor, que por algo me pusieron en tu casa (chiste irónico)' No sé... creo que, bueno –Harry tragó saliva, aquello le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo por que tenía que hacerlo sonar casual- ¿y si tú... fueras al baile conmigo?

- ¿Contigo? –Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos 'los tiene tan bonitos', Harry no sabía si era una mirada de enojo o de curiosidad, al fin dijo- no creo que esté bien, que pensaría Ron..

- Por Dios Hermione el te EN-GA-ÑÓ, ¿no lo entiendes? Anda yo no tengo pareja y tu tampoco, Ron ya no te invitará, aunque si no quieres, no te insistiré.

- No Harry espera –habló Hermione, por que Harry ya se había parado para irse- iré contigo, total mejor ir con mi mejor amigo, que con algún Slytherin.

- ¿¡Te invitó un Slytherin? –eso hizo que Harry se asustara.

- Si y si no tenía pareja iba a ir con él, bueno creo que ya es tarde, que pases buenas noches.

Sin decir más se fue a dormir, dejando a Harry confundido, pero feliz, iba a ir con Hermione, con aquel último pensamiento se fue a acostar.

La mañana pasó rápida en especial, por el baile, Harry no aguantó más la espera y se fue refugiar a la habitación, la hora cada vez estaba mas cerca, se puso nervioso, media hora antes se metió al baño y se alistó, al rato llegaron los demás, Harry se puso su túnica de gala aún nervioso. La sala común era un asestadero de gente, Harry buscaba desesperado a Hermione, hasta que al fin la vió estaba bajando las escaleras, llevaba un vestido turquesa que la hacía ver hermosa (gracias por la idea Marcia XD.) Vió a Harry, sonrió y bajo más rápido, él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó al Gran Comedor.

Pequeñas mesas alumbradas tenuemente dejaban ver un gran espacio en el centro para el baile, los alumno poco a poco se iban acomodando, Harry se acomodó en una mesa para dos con Hermione, habían ahí dos antifaces, cada uno se puso el suyo y sonrieron.

- Te ves hermosa con ese vestido Hermione –dijo Harry sin poder contenerse-

- Gracias Harry, tú no te ves nada mal –Hermione lamento haber dicho eso (Hermione se lamentó, porque sonó como si hubiera dicho "tas buenazo Harry", ahora si piensa mal Marcia)- me refiero a que te queda bien tu túnica.

- No quieres cerveza de mantequilla –comentó Harry como tratando de disimular el comentario de Hermione, aunque no estuvo mal (sigue pensando mal Marcia cacle, cacle, cacle), Hermione aceptó y Harry se fue a por las cervezas.

No demoró ni cinco minutos, pero cuando llegó observó que a Hermione la estaba entreteniendo un chico que Harry reconoció como Blaise de Slytherin, Harry se cruzó con la mirada de Hermione y ella le pidió ayuda, Harry fue rápido a donde estaban y acercándose cada vez más habló:

- Vaya Blaise y yo que creí que las sangre sucia no eran tu tipo

- Potter que sorpresa, pero claro que son mi tipo, también tengo mis diversiones si sabes a que me refiero (sigue pensando mal Marcia)

- Pues vela sacando de tu lista, vengo con ella.

- Claro eso lo sé, pero no significa que "esté" contigo. (sabes que odio que hablen en clave Marcia, pero "la vida es así")

Hermione seguía ahí sin poder moverse y Blaise había ignorado a Harry, cortándole las posibilidades 'conste que me están obligando, Hermione perdóname'. Harry se acerco raudo a Hermione y sin que esta lo esperara, la besó, ella se resistió al principio pero poco a poco, colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza de Harry cedió, cuando se separaron (el aire es vida Marcia cacle, cacle, cacle), la mayoría que estaba cerca se había quedado con la boca abierta (cuidado que entran las moscas), Blaise se quedó en shock, Harry volteó a verlo y con gusto le dijo:

- Si eso te convence de que "está" conmigo permiso.

Como un vendaval Harry se alejó por las puertas del gran comedor vayamos afuera siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a los pasillos, pero en el trayecto se desató una tormenta y comenzó a llover, comenzaron a caminar otra vez, hasta que Harry sintió que Hermione lo jalaba de la túnica.

- Creo que ya estamos muy lejos ¿no? –Harry volteó a ver por los pasillos no tenía ni la más mínima idea de done estaban- mejor regresamos.

- Espera –Harry reconoció el cuadro de Barnabás (¿era ese no Marcia?) y los trolls- aquí está el cuarto del requerimiento.

- Ya me di cuenta Harry, pero regresemos al baile

- ¿Y qué Blaise te moleste? con gusto –Hermione recapacitó

- Esta bien, entonces entremos, que si nos pillan por acá...

Harry hizo aparecer una puerta, entraron había unos mueble con una pequeña fogata y una ventana que reflejaba el exterior de Hogwarts, seguía lloviendo afuera.

Seguía lloviendo afuera,

le dije llama y quédate,

y di que no tienes

medios para volver,

le preparé una

copa y ella miraba

el ventanal y al fin

nos sentamos juntos

a conversar...

Se acercaron al fuego y se sentaron, hizo aparecer unos vasos de cristal y los llenó con la cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba (no creías que lo iba a olvidar Marcia), ella recibió el vaso y se lo tomó de un trago (¿cómo esperas que se emborrache con un par de vasos de cerveza de mantequilla? Créeme Marcia lo he intentado.)

- Lamento haberte dicho sangre sucia, pero era la única forma de intimidar a Blaise, espero que me perdones.

- No Harry, yo debería agradecerte, me libraste de Blaise, lo que si no sé es por que me besaste.

- ¿Y como se supone que te sacara?

- Pudiste haber dicho simplemente que era tu novia

- No se me ocurrió, hice lo primero que pensé –'sé que es mentira, claro que por ahí apareció la ínfima idea de declararte mi novia, pero errar es humano, lo malo fue que no sé si te gustó, ya Ron me insinuó que de seguro era malísimo besando, ¿me aclaras la duda? '- oye Hermione, ¿me aclaras una duda?... no te vayas a molestar... ten en cuenta que te lo pregunto como amigo... se sincera y no me des rodeos...

- Vamos Harry ve al punto

- ¿Te gustó el beso?

Surgieron al principio

dos grandes temas,

después contó su vida

que no escuche,

yo estaba muy ocupado

en sus bellos ojos, estaba

imaginando ya saben que

seguía lloviendo afuera...

seguía lloviendo afuera...

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó empezando a ruborizarse-

- No me hagas que lo repita.

- Claro que te escuché, ¿por qué la duda?

- Bueno es asunto personal.

- Querrás decir complejo personal.

- No empieces.

- Pero es cierto, de seguro que me besaste porque querías saber eso –reclamó Hermione sirviéndose más cerveza de mantequilla.

- Ya te dije que fue sin querer.

- Que rara está esta cerveza de mantequilla–comentó Hermione sirviéndose más de la botella.

Harry revisó la botella, la etiqueta decía ¡Whisky de Fuego! Ahora si que estaba en un problema, de inmediato el quitó el vaso a Hermione.

- Pero que rayos te pasa, casi me ahogo.

- Hermione no estabas tomando cerveza de mantequilla, era Whisky de Fuego.

- Rayos, con razón el sabor raro... o al diablo con todo eso, yo hoy por hoy quiero divertirme –le quitó la botella a Harry y siguió tomando, éste no vió con buenos ojos lo que hacía su amiga, de seguro que estaba tomando por Ron, aquello era desagradable- vamos Harry, no pongas cara de muerto y cuéntame, porque haz mejorado tanto en clases...

Bebimos otra copa

y ella seguía hablándome,

sus manos las vi temblando,

su voz también,

yo me senté más cerca

para rozarla un poco más

sus ojos como luceros

los vi brillar, seguimos

conversando más de dos

horas y al fin surgió el

silencio que aproveché

para tapar su boca con

mis besos para cubrir

su cuerpo con mí sed,

seguía lloviendo afuera...

seguía lloviendo afuera...

Como era de esperarse la bebida comenzó a hacer efecto en Hermione (yo que nunca pensé que viviría para presenciar a Hermione así) más que en Harry ya que él tomaba poco (claro aprovechándose de la pobre Hermione, ¡depravado!¡Échenle la culpa al alcohol!). Hermione empezó a soltar incoherencias, hasta que en un momento su voz se apagó, Harry se le acercó, estaba llorando mientras murmuraba:

- Es mi culpa que Ron se haya molestado así conmigo

- No Hermione, solo que él no te quiere, entiéndelo, no te pongas así vamos.

- Harry, él sí me quiere, solo está molesto.

- No Hermione, en serio no trato de engañarte.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo, tu sabes algo como siempre ¿o me equivoco?

- Otra vez tienes razón, pero ahora si no puedo decirte nada.

- ¿Me estás retando?

- No y no empieces, Hermione estás casi borracha, no te vayas a enojar es cierto –a Harry se le prendió el foco (o la vela, estos no saben ni cambiar un fusible)- hagamos un trato, yo te digo la verdad sobre Ron y tu me dices si te gustó mi beso ¿es un trato?

- Mmmm... está bien, pero empieza tú sobre Ron, ¿quién le gusta? –Hermione se tomo un poco más de Whisky de fuego (ni bien entran al vicio ya no lo quieren dejar).

- Es Luna, por eso la invitó, Ron me dijo que así mataría tres pájaros de un tiro –Hermione frunció el entrecejo- me refiero a que se libraba de ti, se le declaraba a Luna y se vengaba por lo que supuestamente le hiciste –Harry contestó rápido, para poder saber lo del beso (si sigue así no le darán premio.).

- Eso significa que nunca... nunca...

- Nunca te quiso Hermione –terminó Harry, Hermione derramó un par de lágrimas, pero al instante se las limpió

- Pues no pienso darle el gusto de hacerme sentir mal.

Quedaron en silencio, Hermione miraba a la ventana, seguía lloviendo afuera, Harry miraba al fuego, tenía que preguntárselo era ahora o nunca, dicen que solo tres tipos de personas en el mundo dicen la verdad: los niños, los locos y los borrachos...

- Hermione...

- Mmmm...

- Respecto a lo del beso...

- ¿Quieres la verdad? –Harry dudo, aquello muy fácil no le daba buena espina.

- La verdad.

- Muy bien... tu beso... no me gustó...

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, no me gustó –Harry entristeció, nunca pensó que fuera cierto, aquello le daba vergüenza- pero aún no termino –Harry se sintió mal, ahora le iba a dar un sermón- no me gusto porque no me pareció justo –levantó una ceja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que me parece de muy mal gusto dejar a una chica con las ganas.

Y sin previo aviso (por que para eso no hace falta llamar a la puerta –chiste irónico-) se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó (definitivamente esto no es un FF Apto Para Todos) Harry perdió el equilibrio y la gravedad hizo que cayeran en el sillón (¿eso no te recuerda la tarea de física Marcia?) Harry empezó a corresponder al beso de Hermione, aún un poco sorprendido que ella lo hubiera besado, no hubo respiros en ese instante que detuviera aquello que más deseaban, lentamente se separaron (ya te dije que el aire es vital Marcia) ambos estaban sonriendo.

- En realidad no eres tan malo besando

Y continuó...

Para que describir lo que sucedió, sé que con su imaginación basta pero para mayor explicación aquí va esto:

Una noche de luna llena a la orilla del mar;

es el lugar perfecto para conversar;

para decirte lo que estás provocando.

Quiero robarte un beso y contarte mi amor;

es tan corta la vida y tan largo el dolor;

que el deseo de tenerte me está quemando.

Y es que estoy 100 enamorado;

esclavo de tu piel y el roce de tus labios;

que nunca me han besado.

Échale leña al fuego, candela;

que quiero ser la llama en tu hoguera;

échale leña al fuego, candela;

y dame el cielo de tus caderas;

échale leña al fuego candela,

déjame recorrerte entera;

échale leña al fuego candela

y después has de mí lo que quieras.

No dejes que el temor haga blanco en tu piel;

déjame regalarte un nuevo amanecer;

y ve nacer el sol en cada latido.

Aferrate a mi pecho, abrázame con fuerza,

siénteme despacio y ábreme las puertas

que una vez cerró tu corazón herido.

Por que voy a borrarte con mis manos el ayer;

y a amarte tanto y tanto; como jamás te amaron...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Sé que algunos habrán querido el encuentro con detalles y todo, te incluyo Marcia, pero créanme la imaginación es mejor compañera, no como esa historia que leí de casua de la hermandad sabes a que me refiero Marcia, me encanta esta última canción, creo que explica bien lo que hicieron, ¿pero lo recordará Hermione? La pobre estaba tan ebria y Harry que debe estar que chilla de puro contento. Ya viene el tercer capítulo, con el título Sombra de ti-Shakira. A lo olvidaba, la canción que puse al final es "Candela" de "Chayane", tiene sentido ¿no?


End file.
